


His butler, on his own

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Begging, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple orgasams as punishment, Oral Sex, Sebastian lives in a castle when he doesnt have a contract, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Slight Anal Sex, Vibrators, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: What does Sebastian do when he's in between contracts? Well he lives in a castle in hell and spends his free time fucking his slaves (That's you)





	His butler, on his own

I awoke to the sound of my masters footsteps echoing down the stone hallways of his castle.  
I sighed glad that I would finally get my release. before my master had left in the morning he had tied both my arms to the massive four post bed that was in my chamber and than put a vibrator into my ass.  
It was now late into the evening and I had been chasing my orgasm all day with no release and now all I could think of was my masters giant cock ramming into me.  
"My, my aren't you a mess" my master said entering the room and seeing me squirming on the bed.  
He walked over to me and ran his gloved hand up my leg I shivered at his touch anticipating more.  
"Master please I need more" I begged  
 He chuckled and pulled his glove off with his mouth. "Patience my pet we still have all night"  
I whimpered in anticipation of what was to come.  
He ran two of his fingers up my soaking sex and smiled "look at how wet you are for me"  
"I am master, please I want your cock. I need you, use me how ever you please sir" I said thrusting my hips in the air. Sebastian grinned and started to undo the buttons on his shirt  
"Good girl" he said shedding his shirt and kneeling down on the bed between my legs.  
I moaned when I felt his half hard cock pressing against me. He took my mouth in his and I opened up to him when I felt his tongue pressing against my lips, I opened my mouth and he licked into my mouth.  
He ground his hips down against me and swallowed down my moans with his searing kisses.  
"Please master I can't wait any longer, I need your cock now" I said breaking our kiss.  
"Patiance" he whispered into my ear than started kissing and biting on my neck marking me.  
He slowly made his way down to my breasts and gripped one in his hand running his tongue around my pert nipple before biting down on it.  
"Master!" I gasped arching off the bed. He pressed my hip back down into the bed and got up and moved to the top of the bed he undid the straps that had been holding my arms above my head.  
"On your knees on the floor" he said shedding his pants.  
I scrambled to the floor and waited for instructions. Sebastian walked over to me slowly palming himself into hardness.  
"Are you hungry pet?" he asked holding his cock right in front of my face. I nodded quickly inching toward him and opening my mouth wide for him.  
"Please sir use my mouth for your pleasure" I said  
My master smiled down at me and than shoved his massive cock into my mouth. I moaned around him pressing my tongue against the pulsing vain running under his cock as he rolled his hips against my face.  
"Such a good pet"  
I pulled away from him "may I touch myself master?" I asked looking up at him  
"Yes but you most not come other wise I'll have to punish you" he said and than gripped my hair and started thrusting into me again. I started rubbing my sensitive clit with one hand and used the other to grip his muscular thigh.  
He gasped "Ah I'm close. Are you ready for my seed" he said his thrusts becoming erratic I moaned around him as his cock pulsed in my mouth before pouring his cum into my mouth I swallowed it all down eagerly. He gave a few more small thrusts before pulling away from me. I gasped as my orgasm flooded over me "Master" I groaned falling against his legs.  
"My what a naughty pet you are. I thought I told you not to come"  
"I'm sorry master" I said "I just couldn't help myself I have needed to come all day. Please forgive me sir"  
"On the bed" he said "since you couldn't help yourself from coming than I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember anything except how my dick feels pounding into you"  
I shuddered and than scrambled to get onto the bed like he told me.  
He ran his hand down my body stopping just above my core. He paused there for a few moments before shoving two of his fingers into my wet hot heat I gasped and arched off the bed.  
He slid his fingers in and out of me and than moved his face down in between my legs I moaned loudly as he started sucking on my hard clit while still working his fingers into me. He moved one hand down to my ass hole where the Vibrator was still going he turned the speed up adding another layer of pleasure which had me quickly coming again with his name on my lips.  
"On your hands and knees" he said not giving me anytime to come down from my orgasm. I quickly complied.  
"Tell me what you are" he said pulling my ass cheeks apart so he could see the tip of the vibrator peaking out of my ass.  
"I'm your cum dump sir. I'm nothing more than something for you to use and discard at your pleasure"  
"That's right" he said and plunged his massive dick into me. I screamed as he pounded into me setting a brutal pace. He tangled one of his hands into my hair pulling my head back, with the other he slapped my ass making it an angry red.  
"Are you going to come for me again you dirty little cum dump?" He asked laying another blow to my ass.  
"Y yes master" I gasped out. He than gripped the end of the vibrator that was inside me and started pumping it in and out of me.  
"Ah master!" I screamed as my third orgasm hit me.  
He let out an anamilstic growl as he pounded me through my orgasm my pulsing walls helping him achieve his second orgasm.  
I moaned as his seed poured into me and collapsed onto the bed.  
He pulled out of me still hard and I rolled onto my back.  
He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and pulled out the vibrator that had been inside me all day. He pressed one of his fingers into my hole to see how loose I was.  
"Mm perfect" he said pumping his finger in and out of my ass. "Shall we use this hole next?" He said pushing his cock into my ass.  
"Ah master I can't! I'm to sensitive" I cried out as he entered me.  
"Hush pet, the night is only beginning" he said licking away the tears that had started to form at the corner of my eyes as he thrust into my ass hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god i cant believe I actually wrote this *hides face in embarrassment*  
> I really hope you enjoyed my work and please leave comments and Kudos I'd love to hear from you all!


End file.
